kaitou_jokerfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Kheshwenda/kaitou part 2
Charactershttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mysterious_Joker&action=edit&section=1 edit Phantom Thieveshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mysterious_Joker&action=edit&section=2 edit ;Joker (ジョーカー Jōkā) / Jack Jones (ジャック・ジョーンズ Jakku Jōnzu) :Voiced by: Ayumu Murase[1] :A phantom thief who performs miracles, he likes to steal treasures that have high value. When not stealing treasures, he spends his free time rolling around lazily, watching TV, reading manga, and playing video games. He hates doing laundry, cleaning up, and cats. He also loves to eat curry dishes. Before he became a phantom thief, he lived in a mansion with his parents until they died in a plane crash, and was known as Jack Jones. ;Hachi (ハチ) :Voiced by: Yumiko Kobayashi[1] :Joker's ninja apprentice. He is happy-go-lucky and quite clumsy. He was born and raised in a ninja village, though he was a clumsy failure. He strongly adores Joker and makes sure to protect him. He refers to himself as Oira (オイラ) and tends to end his sentences with ssu (～っス), a shortened variant of Desu (です). He is very good at housework and cooking. ;Spade (スペード Supēdo) / King (キング Kingu) :Voiced by: Hiro Shimono,[1] Mizuki Watanabe (Childhood) :Joker's rival. He is a smart phantom thief who plans by collecting and researching information before acting. He is somewhat of a prankster and prideful in a different way from Joker. When he acts up too much, he often gets a fever. ;Dark Eye (ダーク・アイ Dāku· Ai) / Ai (アイ Ai) :Voiced by: Kenichi Ono, Yumi Hara (Ai) :Spade's assistant. Like Hachi, he is very good at housework and cooking. He is very reliable when it comes to supporting Spade's acts. Dark Eye is actually the eldest sister of the "Shuffle Sisters", an idol group. ;Diamond Queen (ダイヤモンド・クイーン Daiyamondo· Kuīn) :Voiced by: Miyuki Sawashiro[1] :Silver Heart's granddaughter. She is a phantom thief who trained alongside Joker and Spade. She is energetic, cheerful, and often gets into trouble. She is bad at cooking, but she is very skilled at using a knife. When she was a baby, she was known as Queen Emerald (クイーン・エメラルド Kuīn· Emerarudo) and her parents were murdered by minister (Professor Clover in anime). Feeling sorry for her, Silver Heart decided to raise her and changed her name to Diamond Queen. ;Roko (ロコ) :Voiced by: Misaki Kuno :A dog who is always seen with Diamond Queen. Roko was part of an experiment to create genetically modified animals, which resulted on his abilities to speak and emit a destructive sound wave. Although Roko hangs with Queen, he was named by Joker, and such the two are good friends. The origin of his name from a Corn of Japanese word as Tomo'roko'shi (トウモ'ロコ'シ). His experiment number is 101. ;Silver Heart (シルバーハート Shirubā Hāto) :Voiced by: Bin Shimada[1] :The teacher of Joker, Spade, and Diamond Queen. He is a legendary phantom thief who has been called the Silver Magician. He is a genius, but has a sketchy personality and hates anything bothersome. Sometimes, he ends up hurting his back. In truth, he thinks of Joker and the others as his own real children and grandchildren and cares about them, but he won't admit it due to him being embarrassed. Before he became the phantom thief, he was the agent. In the anime adaptation, he sometimes breaks the fourth wall to explain certain important events in the episode, such as the tricks Joker performs. Police / Detectiveshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mysterious_Joker&action=edit&section=3 edit ;Dogusaburō Oniyama (鬼山毒三郎 Oniyama Dogusaburō) :Voiced by: Naoki Tatsuta[1] :The head of the police department's anti-phantom thief department. He despises Joker and tries his hardest to capture him, however, his attempts always backfire on him. His last name is a pun on the Japanese yōkai Oni. He has an only daughter named Haruka Oniyama. ;Ginko Kurosaki (黒崎ギンコ Kurosaki Ginko) :Voiced by: Yuko Hara :A police officer who assists Oniyama. ;Momo Shirai (白井モモ Shirai Momo) :Voiced by: Haruna Sakurai :A young police officer who also assists Oniyama. Professor Clover Ganghttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mysterious_Joker&action=edit&section=4 edit ;Professor Clover (プロフェッサー・C(クローバー) Purofessā· Kurōbā) :Voiced by: Jūrōta Kosugi :The leader of the gang. He often thinks up villainous deeds and is the one responsible for the murder of Joker and Queen's parents. ;Lady Doubt (レディー・ダウト Redī· Dauto) :Voiced by: Jenya :Professor Clover's shapeshifting cat assistant. ;Shadow Joker (S（シャドウ）・ジョーカー Shadō· Jōkā) / Cyan (シアン Shian) :Voiced by: Sōma Saitō :A rival phantom thief who looks similar to Joker. He works for Professor Clover and Lady Doubt. Othershttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mysterious_Joker&action=edit&section=5 edit ;Mister Kaneari (ミスター金有 Misutā Kaneari) :Voiced by: Nobuo Tobita[1] :The representative of the Gold Group. He's very wealthy and uses most of his money to set up traps to defeat phantom thieves that come to steal his treasure. He has a stuffed teddy bear whose nose acts like a switch and an explosive device and usually when Joker steals his treasure he accidentally punches its face making the location he is in explode. ;Kaneko (カネ子) :Voiced by: Aki Kanada :An anime-only character. A 20-year old lady who assists Mister Kaneari. In season 3, she's revealed to be able to turn into her true self Commando Satsuko, a huge muscled warrior who has reached the full potential of her feminine virtues. ;Rose (ローズ) :Voiced by: Akane Uchino :Shadow Joker/Cyan's sister. She is actually a witch with time manipulation abilities. ;DJ Peacock (DJ・ピーコック DJ· Pīkokku) :Voiced by: Masahito Yabe :A hyperactive announcer who provides daily reports at the Underworld Net News (裏社会ネットニュース Urashakai Netto Nyūsu). Mediahttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mysterious_Joker&action=edit&section=6 edit Mangahttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mysterious_Joker&action=edit&section=7 edit Written and illustrated by Hideyasu Takahashi, the Mysterious Joker manga began as a one-shot. It was later serialized in Shogakukan's Bessatsu Corocoro Comic Special, then moved to Corocoro Comic. The chapters were collected into 26 tankōbon volumes, which were released under Shogakukan's Tentōmushi Corocoro Comics imprint in Japan, from March 28, 2008 to September 15, 2017.[2][3] Animehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mysterious_Joker&action=edit&section=8 edit Main article: List of Mysterious Joker episodes An anime adaptation produced by Asatsu DK, animated by Shin-Ei Animation, written by Dai Satō, and directed by Yukiyo Teramoto aired in Japan on Tokyo MXfrom October 6, 2014 to January 5, 2015. The series has also aired on Kids Station since October 16, 2014. The series was simulcasted by Crunchyroll under the title Joker.[4] The series' opening theme is "Kaitō Miracle Shōnen Boy" (怪盗ミラクル少年ボーイ Phantom Thief Miracle Young Boy) by Aruka Rider, and the ending theme is "Parade Illusion" (パレード・イリュージョン) by Mainya, with the Shuffle Sisters. The music in the series is composed by Yūsaku Tsuchiya. The February 2015 issue of Bessatsu Corocoro Comic announced that the series has been green-lit for a second season, which will premiere in April 2015.[5] The second 2015 issue of CoroCoro announced that the second season will premiere on April 6, 2015.[6] A 3rd season will premiere in April 2016.[7] A 4th TV season will air in October 2016.[8] An official English dub of the series premiered on Disney XD Asia on August 6, 2016.[9] Video gameshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mysterious_Joker&action=edit&section=9 edit A Nintendo 3DS video game based on the series entitled Kaitō Joker: Toki o Koeru Kaitō to Ushinawareta Hōseki (怪盗ジョーカー 時を超える怪盗と失われた宝石 Mysterious Joker: The Phantom Thief Who Crosses Time & the Lost Gem) is currently developed by Bandai Namco Games and was released on June 25, 2015 in Japan.[10] Category:Blog posts Category:Males Category:Females Category:Male Category:Kaitou Joker (Anime) Category:Animals Category:Kaitou Joker Category:Shadow joker Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Main characters Category:Manga Category:Video games Category:Detectives Category:Phantom Thieves Category:Article stubs